DANGEROUS CHAPTER 1
by EKA CHANNIE
Summary: poligami dunia, antara cinta dan persahabatan dikau kupilih cinta. namun cinta itu berbelok, dan kutemukan sosok yang mencintaiku dipersimpangan jalan. cinta sejati memang legenda, haruskah ini nyata?
1. Chapter 1

DANGEROUS chapter 1

 _Kakak, mendekatlah. Kamu masih terlalu jauh. Tidak. Bahkan jika dirimu terpatung di tempatmu, aku tetap tidak bisa menggapaimu. Karena tempatmu, terlalu tinggi..._

Raja waktu berdentum menunjuk sudut enam puluh derajat, tepat pukul dua. Sorakan kaum Hawa mulai berdecit di luar sarangku. Jam pulang kurasa lebih awal terasa. Kaki-kaki ringan melangkah santai ke luar, hingga tersisa diriku seorang diri di kelas. Kerumunan kaum hawa itu masih menggerombol setia tepat pada batas penghalau.

Seorang perempuan memisah dari kaumnya, melangkah berat ke arahku. Notabeku yang merupakan kaum Adam membuatnya gugup. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebatang coklat berstiker simbol cinta dengan ikatan pita pink yang menghias kelilingnya. Tanggal empat belas februari, aku lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari _valentine_.

"Reiji, untukmu"

Coklat merah muda kini terpampang di mejaku. Dasar tidak sopan! Ia melagkah pergi tanpa menerima penolakanku. Dan masih ada berisan yang sama sepertinya, pemberi coklat _valentine._ Helaan nafas hingga bosan kulakukan. Mereka mengantri di depan pintu, layaknya aku adalah mangsa mereka. Rasa jenuh menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Menerima sesuatu yang tak kuharapkan terasa mennti kertas bernilai nol.

"Cie..Reiji udah dapet coklat." Aku berbalik memandang sumber suara familiar itu.

Sinar matanya yang menyala telah berhasil memikatku. Surai rambutnya selalu membuatku terpaku. Tak dapat kupungkiri, dialah gadis yang ku sukai. Tapi statusnya, hanyalah teman satu bandku.

"Untukmu."

Kusodorkan padanya, sebuah coklat yang tadi dihadiahkan padaku. Ia memakannya begitu saja, tanpa mempertanyakan perasaanku padanya. Satu persatu kawanku mulai bermunculan di areaku. Kami berlima : Aku; Subaru; Raito; Kanato; dan seorang gadis bernama Yui, membentuk sebuah band bernama Diabolik. Dan karena terbentuknya band ini, aku jatuh cinta dengan Yui.

"Reiji, nanti sore kita ke rumah Kanato. Biasa, kita latihan di sana." Ucap Subaru di sela lamunanku.

Sebuah kutukan karena kelasku terpisah dengan kelas mereka berempat. Konsekuensinya, aku akan terus menjadi orang yang terakhir kali diberitahu akan suatu keputusan mereka. Memang bukan berarti besar bagiku, aku terlalu malas untuk berkomentar akan kebijakan mereka.

"Oh iya, kau harus siap untuk menerima ratusan coklat dari fansmu nanti." Kini, aku tau Kanato ingin memancing emosiku.

Dari awal, aku hanya ingin menerima coklat dari Yui. Dan, di antara kami hanya Kanato yang tau akan perasaanku pada Yui. Candaannya sering membuatku ingin menghajarnya.

"Umm, permisi." Suara tak dikenal merasuk di sela perbincangan kami.

Ia memakai seragam yang sedikit berbeda dengan kami, kurasa ia murid baru. Ia datang di jam pulang sekolah dengan membawa sebuah bungkusan transparan berisi beberapa coklat. Mungkin ia salah satu anggota Diabolikers, klub penggemar kami di sekolah.

"Wah, siapa namamu gadis manis? Mau kasih coklat ke siapa?" Goda Raito sambil merebut bingkisan coklas dari tangan gadis itu.

"Itu untuk kalian semua."

"Hmm, kau pasti penggemar berat kami. Terima kasih,ya." Sambung Kanato.

"Hey! Dia sepupuku tau!"

Aku tersentak mendengar pengakuannnya. Bukan, bukan hanya aku . kurasa seluruh makhluk di kelas ini juga terkejut akan perkataannya berusan. Memang, kami tak mengetahui silsilah keluarganya. Yui, yang tahun lalu notabenya adalah murid baru, tak pernah bercerita apapun mengenai keluarganya. Bahkan ia tak menyebar kabar bahwa sepupunya akan pindah ke mari.

"Iya, benar. Namaku, Cordelia Komori. Aku adalah anak dari bibinya Yui, salam kenal." Ucapnya seraya membungkuk hormat.

"Selamat datang di sekolah baru, wah kau dan Yui kompak sekali, sama-sama murid pindahan. Namaku Kanato Sakamaki. Semoga betah di sini."

"Aku Raito Sakamaki, kakak sepupu Kanato. Salam kenal"

"Aku Subaru Karlheim"

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak ada niat untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, meskipun gadis itu adalah sepupunya Yui sekalipun.

"Reiji, giliranmu memperkenalkan diri. Kau belum tuli kan? Kau ini kan seorang pianis yang peka terhadap tempo, seharusnya kau juga peka terhadap keadaan'" Tegur Yui yang serasa cambukan lembut bagiku.

"Kau sudah menyebut namaku tadi"

"Reiji!"

"..."

"Ayolah, Reiji. Turuti permintaan Yui. Kau tidak mau aku mengungkapkannya kan?" Ancam Kanato sambil menarik Cordelia ke arahku.

"Jabat tangan sekalian, tidak masalah bukan?" lanjutnya.

Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuknya. Tapi kini,deathglare jituku bahkan tak membuatnya bergeming. Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak keceplosan.

Flashback

"Reiji, ada surat untukmu. Baunya harum sekali, melebihi bunga bangkai!." Kanato berjaln menghampiriku yang tengah asyik membawa cerita adam hawa di sudut perpustakaan.

"Dari siapa?"

"Seorang gadis"  
"Buang saja!" Ketusku tanpa memandangnya.

"Kau ini,seharusnya kau lebih menghargainya. Gadis tadi memberikannya dengan tangan bergetar tau. Itu artinya..."

" Bagaimanapun dia tidak sama dengan Yui!" Ceplosku yang mulai terusik akan bujuk rayunya.

"Reiji, kau..."

Flashback off

" Reiji, kenapa malah melamun!?" Yui mengguncang pelan pundakku. Jika saja waktu itu aku tidak bicara sembarangan, mereka takkan bisa memaksaku kali ini.

"Reiji Richter."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

"Reiji Richter"

Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan pasangan mata yang tengah membulat, melihatku yang mendinginkan uluran tangan Cordelia layaknya kacang goreng(?)

"Hey, jangan keterlaluan dengan perempuan dong. Masak tangannya dilalapin angin." Raito memecah keheningan kami.

Yui menghampiriku, melewati ucapan Raito yang tak bernyawa itu. Tatapan matanya ia tajamkan, menusuk sepasang irisku yang setahun ini terpaku padanya.

"Kau harus berkenalan dengan sepupuku dengan baik, kalau kau menolak ucapanku akan kubunuh kau!" Bisik Yui di telingaku yang jujur saja, membuatku sedikit merinding.

Ditariknya tanganku menuju ke arah Cordelia. Space langsung saat ia menggenggam tanganku, hangat.

"Cordelia, maaf ya. Temanku yang satu ini memang sedikit pemalu.""pemalu!?"

Sebegitu berusahanya dia membuat kesanku terlihat baik di depan Cordelia? Perempuan yang kusukai ini memang sedikit aneh.

"Tak apa. Senang bertemu denganmu, Reiji-san." Tutur Cordelia sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebulan lagi saudara kembarku akan datang. Kemungkinan personel band kita akan bertambah. Dia pintar main gitar bass lho." Kami semua terdiam mendengar penuturan Raito.

Kedatangan sepupu Yui saja membuatku kaget, dan nantinya akan ada Raito KW. Artinya pula, akan bertambah raja gombal baru dalam band. Mau jadi apa Diabolik nanti?

"Apa dia sama tampannya denganmu, Raito-kun?" Kanato mulai menyambung.

"Sayangnya, kami tidak identik." Raito menunduk lesu.

Kanato menghampirinya, dan mereka pun memulai drama anak lagi( hal yang sudah biasa). Aku yang mulai jenuh pergi dari kelas, pulang.

Udara dingin merasuk ke tubuhku. Rupanya aka turun hujan. Langit mendung menjadi alarm peringatan bahwa aku harus segera sampai di rumah. Tapi, kuhiraukan itu. Liquid air hujan mulai menetes, meresap masuk membasahi balutan kain yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Besok, ulang tahun kedatangannya"

Bangun pagi mungkin jadi kebiasaanku, tapi membuat bekal spesial di pagi hari menjadi pengalaman pertama bagiku. Hari ini, tepat satu tahun Yui bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Selama itulah, dia memberi debaran di jantungku. Ini adalah kesempatanku untuk merayakan hari genapnya satu tahun ia berada di sini, sekaligus kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Heeh, bajuku basah. Entah baju apa yang akan kupakai sekolah kali ini, seragam cadanganku juga kotor gara-gara minuman soda Kanato waktu itu. Mungkin, baju kasual akan cocok kupakai.

"Reiji! Keluarlah, sopirmu sudah datang!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang sopir, Kanato?"

" Tentu saja kau, Subaru-kun. Kau kan yang menyetir, Raito juga tahu hal itu."

"Jangan kau bawa namaku, Kanato-kun. Kalo Subaru-kun memukulku dengan stik drumnya lagi, gitar kesayanganmu itu akan kuhancurkan."

"Re..i...ji?"

"Eh, kenapa kau memanggil Reiji-kun seperti itu Subaru-kun?"

"Kanato. Lihat itu!"

Tiga pasang mata kini menatapku, mata mereka seolah bertanya "Apa yang terjadi padamu, Reiji?". Ya, aku paham maksud mereka.

"Aku kehujanan kemaren." Ungkapku terhadap mereka yang tak mau berhenti menatapku.

" Kekuatan hujan, amazing! Cowok cool, Reiji, kini menjadi manis karena hujan!" Kanato kini mulai baper melihat penampilanku kali ini.

Tampang seperti biasa, gaya rambut dan sepatu yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Mungkin baju berwarna "pink" yang tengah kupakai kali ini menjadi sebab terperangahnya mereka. Memang konyol, tapi warna ini adalah warna kesukaan Yui. Hari ini akan menjadi hariku bersamanya.

" Reiji, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Subaru yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Kutatap matanya, kuangkat sebelah alisku seolah bertanya "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pipimu merah."Lanjutnya, sembari beralih menatap ke arah jalanan di depannya.

"Ahh, Subaru-kun perhatian sekali dengan Reiji-kun." Sela Kanato yang serasa mengejekku.

"Hey, Subaru-kun! Pipinya itu memerah karena malu duduk di sampingmu. Ahahaha...Reiji-kun blushing!" Raito menyela.

Lagi-lagi mereka berbicara seperti burung yang berkicau, tidak bisa berhenti. Kuhiraukan mereka. Sekolah sudah dekat, dan aku akan segera memisahkan diri dari mereka.

"Tapi..apa tidak apa-apa jika kau ke sekolah tanpa memakai seragam? Kalau kau dihukum gimana?" Tanya Raito, yang menurutku tak beralasan.

"Tidak akan! Keluarga Richter adalah sponsor terbesar di sekolah kita, mana mungkin mereka berani menghukum Reiji." Sambung Kanato yang serasa tengah mengobrol dengan teddy bearnya.

"Kalian ngebahas apaan sih, tidak penting! Kita sudah sampai di sekolah, jadi turunlah dari mobilku!" Bentak Subaru dari dalam mobil, yang refleks membuatku turun dan pergi tanpa menunggui mereka.

"Dan Kanato, tinggalkan bonekamu itu di mobil! Memalukan!"

Kelas yang ricuh akan mereka yang tengah membicarakanku, membuatku semakin muak. Hal itu membuatku semakin betah untuk membuang muka mengahadap jendela.

Terlihat dari kaca transparan di depanku, sebuah mobil yang familiar memasuki gerbang sekolah. Itu Yui! Sekuntum mawar putih telah kusiapkan di dalam tasku, berdampingan dengan sekotak bento yang kubuat tadi pagi. Mungkin ini saatnya aku menyatakannya..

"Yui, aku mencintaimu"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

"Yui, aku mencintaimu"

Aku bergegas pergi, ke luar kelas. Kuniati untuk menghampirinya dan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

" Reiji-kun, mau ke mana? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" Ucapan Kanato menghentikan langkahku. Aku berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hari ini, akan kunyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Aku berbalik, melanjutkan langkahku yang tertunda. Kini bayang Yui telah mampu kutangkap dengan mataku. Hanya waktu, hingga tanganku berhasil meraih tubuhnya dan akhirnya bibirku akan berbicara intens dengannya.

"Reiji, tunggu!" Aku berbalik. Kanato menarik tanganku dan lagi-lagi ia menghentikan langkahku.

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu."

Aku tercengang. Baru kali ini kudengar, Kanato berbicara dengan nada seserius itu. Mataku kini berbalik menatap Yui yang kini tengah tersenyum manis bersama sepupunya, Cordelia.

"Apa maksudmu ini bukan saat yang tepat, Kanato?" Tanyaku yang merasa terganggu akan sikapnya kali ini.

Kanato nampak berpikir sejenak, seperti ada yang disembunyikannnya dariku.

"Oh, kau ingat sore ini kita ada schedule nge-band di cafeteria? Kalo kau tembak Yui sekaranng, coba bayangkan! Jika kau ditolak otomatis kau tidak akan fokus saat tampil nanti. Dan jika kau diterima, kau juga tidak akan fokus. Kau pasti akan memikirkan Yui terus nantinya." Jelas Kanato panjang lebar tanpa kuketahui apa maksudnya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka jika aku jadian dengan Yui?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk grup band kita saja. Kita membangun grup ini sudah setengah tahun, kalo sampai bubar gara gara cinta kalian kan bisa gaswat!" Jelasnya lagi yang semakin tidak kumengerti.

"Apa hubungannya? Kalau aku dan Yui pacaran bukan berarti band kita bubar kan?"

"Kalo kalian putus gimana? Aku hanya berjaga akan hal-hal yang bisa membubarkan band kita. Sudahlah, ayo pergi!" Ajak Kanato sembari menarik tanganku yang sedari tadi belum dilepaskannya.

"Kita mau ke mana, huh?" Tanggapku ketika Kanato mengajakku pergi melewati lorong lorong kelas yang daritadi belum berujung.

"Ke kantin, kita ditunggu di sana."

"Jadi, untuk apa kita berkumpul di sini?" Ucapku dingin saat melihat tiga laki-laki yang tadi menjemputku kembali berkumpul lagi dalam keadaan duduk diam di kursi kantin.

"Tentu saja makan, Subaru-kun yang traktir." Ceplos Raito ala ala bercandanya.

"Enak aja kalo ngomong! Bensinku aja belum diganti, malah minta traktiran. Dasar orang kaya gak mau modal!" Balas Subaru yang kini mulai cerewet karrna keseringan bergaul dengan Raito dan Kanato.

"Maaf, kami telat!" Teriak Yui yang tengah membawa Cordelia di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua, Yui dan Cordelia, pergi menghampiri meja di mana kami berkumpul.

"Ada apa menyuruh kami berkumpul di sini? To the point aja, aku sibuk!" Cerocos Subaru.

"Alah, bilang aja belom ngerjain PR, makanya buru-buru." Respon Kanato.

"Sudahlah. Sebenarnya aku mau ngasih tau, kalo selama aku pergi Cordelia yang akan menggantikan posisiku di band." Terang Yui yang kini membuatku membeku.

"Pergi? Ke mana?" Gumamku, tapi kurasa mereka mampu mendengarnya.

"Eh, kalian belum menceritakannya sama Reiji ya? Aku kan mau pergi ke Korea, mau ketemu sama tunanganku. Dia itu, saudara kembarnya Raito. Namanya Ayato. Ini berita lama, kenapa tak satu pun dari kalian yang menceritakan hal ini pada Reiji?"

"Aku tau kenapa! Karena mereka semua tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, dan mereka tidak ingin melihatku sakit hati. Benar bukan!?"

Kanato's POV.

Aku terdiam. Memang apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Semua telah terbongkar, dan pastinya Reiji akan terpuruk karena hal ini. Ya, semua telah tau perasaan Reiji terhadap Yui, kecuali Yui tentunya. Tapi tidak lagi sekarang.

"Aku permisi."

"Reiji, tunggu. Aku minta maaf jika..." "Tidak perlu!"

Kini Reiji pergi, kuharap ia tak pergi selamanya dari kami. Aku mengejarnya, bagaimanapun ia bisa saja melakukan hal gila. Cinta itu buta, teman!

"Reiji, tunggu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Dan aku juga ingin menjelaskan suatu hal juga, bahwa dibohongi oleh semua sahabatku itu lebih menyakitkan dari penolakan Yui!" Tuturnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Kini ia melangkah pergi kembali, dan aku terdiam di sini. Mungkin menunggu amarahnya mereda adalah hal terbaik yang akan kulakukan.

Derap kaki berlomba kudengar. Mereka menyusulku dengan tatapan cemas.

"Di mana Reiji?" Tanya Subaru dengan nafas terengahnya.

"Dia, pergi. Kurasa ia butuh waktu sendiri, makanya kubiarkan dia."

"Um, apa yang dikatakan Reiji tadi benar?" Tanya Yui yang masih merasa tak percaya akan pengungkapan Reiji tadi.

"Benar. Itulah sebabnya kami menutupi statusmu darinya." Jawab Raito.

Kami semua terdiam. Hingga langkah kaki Cordelia yang terdengar menjauh menjadi pencair kesunyian di antara kami. Tak satupun dari kami yang berusaha mengejar Cordelia, mungkin ia juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

" Reiji, seandainya kau menyadari sosok yang sebenarnya mencintaimu."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. chapter 4

" Reiji, seandainya kau menyadari sosok yang sebenarnya mencintaimu."

END OF Kanato's POV, BACK TO Reiji's

Aku tidak percaya, benar-benar tidak percaya. Layaknya pagar yang mustahil memakan tanamannya. Mungkin penipuan ini telah berlangsung lama, dan selama itu aku diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh di antara mereka.

Kakiku masih terus menapak melalui berblog-blog jalan. Hanya satu tempat yang ingin kukunjungi saat ini, taman. Duduk sendirian di taman memang bisa membuatku lebih nyaman.

"Nak, bisa kau bantu nenek?" Tegur seorang nenek tua dengan dua buah keranjang besar di kedua tangan ringkihnya.

Dengan sigap, kuambil barang bawaannya. Nenek itu tersenyum menanggapi kepekaanku.

"Rumah nenek di mana? Biar saya bawakan barang-barang nenek." Tuturku pada nenek itu.

"Terimakasih. Ikuti nenek, nak."

Nenek itu berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku mengekor bayangnya yang semakin memendek. Yah, hari kini mulai siang.

Kakiku kembali melangkah melewati gang-gang sempit tanpa aspal. Hanya ada tanah, pasir, dan batu. Bahkah aku baru tau ada tempat seperti ini di kota, mungkin ini tempat terpencil.

"Oh, nenek! Nenek membuatku khawatir saja, aku kan sudah bilang jangan ke supermarket sendirian." Seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul lalu memeluk nenek tadi. Sekejap, aku menjadi patung di antara mereka.

"Eh? Nek, siapa dia?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menatapku.

"Aku Reiji Richter." Kataku memperkenalkan diri, berhubung nenek tadi juga belum tau namaku, jadi aku yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oh, ya aku ingat! Um, namaku Beatrix. Aku pernah melihatmu saat konser Diabolik kemarin." Ungkapnya yang membuatku sedikit tersanjung, ternyata grup band kami cukup terkenal. Bahkan anak dari sekolah lain juga sudah mengenal band kami.

"Ayo, masuk ke rumah. Kita akan jadi ikan bakar kalau terus di sini." Ajak Beatrix yang entah kenapa tidak bisa kutolak.

Aku melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang bisa dibilang sederhana, namun terasa teduh. Kami berbincang cukup lama, dan dari situ aku mulai tertarik akan sosok Beatrix. Hingga tak terasa hari merangkak. Sinar matahari mulai tenggelam dan petang pun mulai datang.

"Reiji, bisa temani Beatrix sebentar di rumah? Nenek mau beli gula di warung."Pinta nenek yang kini sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang membelinya, nek." Beatrix menghampiri neneknya yang hendak pergi, namun sang nenek tetap bersikukuh untuk pergi. Dan pada akhirnya, aku dan Beatrix tinggal di rumah hingga nenek nanti kembali.

"Reiji-san, dari awal Diabolik terbentuk aku sangat mengagumimu. Senyummu yang jarang kau tunjukkan benar-benar memukau. Maukah kau menunjukkan senyum itu padaku?" Pinta Beatrix yang terdengar seperti sebuah rayuan. Aku menghadap ke arahnya.

" Aku tidak..."

"Cup"

Deru nafasnya dapat kudengar. Tangannya merangkul mesra di leherku dan satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan wajahku untuk terus menghadapnya. Ia menciumku hangat, hanya beberapa detik kejadian itu berlalu, hingga ia melepas jeratannya. Tentu saja, itu membuatku kaget. Meskipun aku mampu menutupinya di balik wajah datarku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamitku, seraya pergi meninggalkannya.

Kututp perlahan pintu rumahnya, meninggalkan gadis yang sempat membuatku terpesona tadi. Kupegangi dadaku yang kini berdebar. Mungkin rona merah telah memenuhi area pipiku saat ini. Tapi entahlah, biasanya hanya Yui yang bisa membuatku begini.

"Lho, sudah mau pulang? Nenek baru saja mau buat teh untukmu." Tegur nenek yang sudah kembali dari warung.

"Maaf, nek. Saya harus pulang sekarang, permisi."

Kanato's POV

Aku kini terpaku di dalam mobilku. Sudah lama aku tidak membawa mobil sendiri. Kali ini Diabolik serasa terpecah. Kami yang selalu berangkat sekolah bersama kini mulai menyiapkan mobil sendiri-sendiri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi saat kami berkumpul di sekolah nanti.

Jajaran mobil di parkiran sekolah kini bertambah. Di sudut, terlihat mobil Reiji telah terparkir lebih dulu. Namun sosoknya telah menghilang dari area ini.

"Kanato-kun, akhirnya berangkat juga!" Seru Raito dari kejauhan. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai menghampiriku.

"Apa kau kecewa karena tidak jadi tampil di cafeteria kemarin?" Cemas Subaru yang kubalas dengan gelengan pelan.

"Hey, apa kalian mau menemaniku menemui Reiji? Aku ingin minta maaf sekaligus pamitan dengannya." Kata Yui seraya menunduk.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas Reiji sekarang!" Seru Cordelia yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kelas Reiji.Bayang-bayang kemarahan Reiji kemarin masih belum terkelupas dari memoriku. Semakin dekat jarak kami dengan Reiji, semakin gugup pula aku. Meski nanti aku hanya akan jadi penonton adegan maafan antara Yui dan Reiji, tetap saja hal itu terasa menegangkan.

"Reiji?" Panggil Yui dengan ragu.

Reiji menoleh ke arah kami. Para Diabolikers yang mungkin sudah mendengar kabar band kami di ambang perpisahan, mulai berkumpul di area kelas.

" Besok aku akan berangkat ke Korea. Aku minta maaf."

Yui menundukkan kepalanya di depan Reiji. Reiji yang melihatnya lalu benagkit berdiri. Di luar dugaan, ia justru memeluk erat Yui dan menampilkan senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan.

"Ya, hati-hati di sana. Dan, cepatlah kembali."

Entah perasaan apa yang Yui rasakan saat mendengar perkataan Reiji. Yui mulai terisak di dalam pelukan Reiji yang terkesan hangat.

"Arigatou ne, Reiji-kun."

\--TO BE CONTINUED--


	5. chapter 5

"Arigatou ne, Reiji-kun."

Perlakuan Reiji yang melunak tentu saja membuat kukagum. Seorang Reiji mau memaafkan seseorang dalam waktu singkat sungguh jarang terjadi. Bahkan kejadian saat aku menumpahkan soda di bajunya masih belum dimaafkannya.

Hentakan keras di atas lantai marmer yang kini kupijak membuat kesan mengejutkan. Lagi-lagi Cordelia, ia selalu saja pergi secara tiba-tiba saat Reiji bersama wanita lain. Memang itulah wanita, suka cemburuan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kelas kalian di sebrang sana, kenapa berkumpul di sini?!" Kedatangan seorang guru membuat kami terpaksa pergi.

Meski begitu, ada yang mengganjal di sini. Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat Reiji meluluh?

End of Kanato's POV, Back to Reiji

Semilir angin menambah kesan dingin yang ada pada diriku. Tubuhku yang telah seharian bergelut dengan kumpulan soal akhirnya berakhir sekarang. Kutembus hembus angin yang tentunya dengan kawalan saudara Diabolik yang mengelilingiku. Meski nanti akhirnya kami akan berpisah di parkiran dan mengendarai mobil masing-masing.

"Reiji-kun! Huft, akhirnya kau ke luar juga. Hampir saja aku berdiri di gerbang seharian." Tegur seorang gadis berambut caramel dari rah gerbang sekolah. Beatrix.

"Masuklah ke mobilku! Kenapa kau menungguku? Jadwal pulang sekolahmu lebih awal dariku." Titahku, seraya membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan bertemu denganmu, Reiji-kun." Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya kututup pintunya.

"Reiji-san, siapa dia?" Tanya Subaru dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"Mungkin saja, dia gadisku." Jawabku, lalu pergi menyusul Beatrix yang ada di dalam mobil.

Kulajukan mobilku meninggalkan gerombolan Diabolik yang mungkin tengah mematung ria. Jlur mobilku kini terarah ke jalan di mana Beatrix tinggal, sebelum akhirnya jemari lentik itu menahan laju tanganku.

"Aku tidak mau pulang dulu, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat!" Rengeknya smbil merangkul tangan kiriku lumayan mesra.

"Oke, ke mana? Tunjukkan arahnya."

"Berhenti di sini!" Jawabnya singkat.

Kuhentikan mobilku seperti apa yang dikatakannya. Kami berhenti di sebuah jalan yang amat sepi. Bahkan hanya deru angin yang bisa kurasakan kali ini. Dan angin itu semakin dekat, ke arah wajahku. Bukan ini bukan angin, ini...

"Beatrix, apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauhlah dariku!" Seruku sembari menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Mari, berciuman seperti kemarin!"

"Apa?!"

Gadis ini benar-benar nekat. Bagaimana bisa ia menggoda pria di tempat sepi macam ini? Jangan bilang aku Reiji kalau belum bersikap dingin dulu.

"Ayo pulang!." Ucapku sembari menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pulng sebelum kau menciumku!"

Aku tercengang, tentu saja! Baru kali ini kutemui gadis se-agresif dia. Kini ia yang menjauh dariku. Matanya memandang ke arah cendela dan pipinya ia kembungkan. Persisi seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Hal itu, membuatku terkikik geli.

"Kau tertawa!? Apa kau sedang.."

"Cup"

Kulumat bibirnya lembut nan singkat. Kulepas ciumanku yang memang disayangkan bila kuakhiri sekarang. Kini, ia yang tengah tercengang menanggapi ciuman balasanku dari ciumannya kemarin.

"Sekarang ayo pulang! Nenekmu pasti sudah mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."

Kali ini, aku benar-benar konsentrasi dengan acara menyetirku. Entah kenapa, semakin lama aku dekat dengan Beatrik rasanya semakin gugup. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya kemarin.

Lama kemudian, akhirnya kami sampai di rumahnya. Nyala mesin yang kini mati menjadikan aura sunyi semakin menguat. Bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang sekedar berlalu lalang di sekitar sini.

"Cup"

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat mulus di pipiku. Mataku tak tertarik untuk melihatnya, dari mata batinku pun aku tau yang menciumku dalah Beatrix, karna hanya ada aku dan di di mobil ini.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku pulang. Reiji-kun, hari ini aku sangat senang." Ucapnya, sebelum melangkah menuruni mobilku.

Kuhela nafasku panjang. Kunyalakan mesin mobilku kembali, sebelum jantungku ke luar dari tubuhku karna telalu lama berdegup girang di sini.

Kulajukan mobilku melewti jalan-jalan sepi. Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam dan angin malam pun semakin kencang terasa. Mungkin hal itu berdampak pada halusinasiku. Sekilas kulihat seorang gadis yang mirip Cordelia tengah berjalan seorang diri di trotoar samping jalan. Kulajukan mobilku mundur menghampiri sosok itu.

"Cordelia! Sedang apa kau?" Sapaku dingin .

Cordelia memandang ke arahku. Matanya sembab seperti habis menangis. Aku ke luar mobil untuk memastikan keadaannya. Kuhampiri dia. Dia berhambur memelukku dann menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Kubalas pelukannya, barangkali itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Masuklah ke mobil, kuantar kau pulang, ya?"

Ia mengangguk perlahan, kemudian melepas jeratannya dan beranjak memasuki mobil.

Aku mengikutinya, kambali melajukan mobilku mengantarkan seorang gadis lagi.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Sebenarnya.."

Flashback On, Cordelia's POV

" Gadis mana yang diantar Reiji-kun tadi ya?" Gumam Yui sambil memakan camilan yang dibawa tante untuknya.

Mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah jalan dekat hutan yang jaraknya masih begitu jauh dari rumah.

"Ada apa, bu?" Tanya Yui panik.

"Cordelia, turunlah. Ambilkan barang tante yang jatuh, gara-gara tante lupa menutup jendela, HP tante jadi jatuh." Pinta tante padaku.

"Baiklah tante, akan kuambilkan." Aku beranjak menuruni mobil dan berjalan ke arah jalan yang sempat dilewati mobil tante tadi.

Ketika aku telah sampai cukup jauh dari arah belakang mobil, mesin mobil kudengar menyala dan pergi meninggalkanku. Hanya suara Yui yang samar-samar kudengar memanggil namaku.

Aku berbalik mengejar mobil tante yang semakin menjauh, hingga aku terjaduh dan merasa tidak bisa menggapainya lagi.

"Cordelia!!

End of flashback, back to Reiji's POV

" ...itu yang terjadi."


	6. chapter 6

" ...itu yang terjadi."

Aku menatap miris melihat keadaan Cordelia yang telah menuturkan kesedihannya. Bulir air mata kini meluncur melewati pipi halusnya. Tanganku tergerak menghapus air matanya dan membelai pipinya. Kupegang pipinya, dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Jika begitu, kau boleh menganggapku sebagai pelampiasan." Tuturku, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Tidak. Kau terlalu berharga untuk itu."

Aku terdiam. Seorang gadis yang dari awal bertemu sudah kudinginkan menganggapku berharga, sungguh membuatku tersasnjung.

Kini, berganti bulir air hujan yang turun dari langit. Tepat turun saat kami sampai di dekat rumah Yui, tempatnya tinggal.

"Sudah sampai ya. Reiji-kun, terimahkasih sudah mengantarku." Ucapnya seraya berancang-ancang membuka pintu, namun kutahan laju tangannya.

"Mau ke mana? Ini hujan."

"Ouch!"

Aku tersentak melihat tangannya yang tangah kupegang dalam keadaan memar. Dan baru kusadari pula, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Bahkan seragamnya kini kusut dan penuh akan sobekan tipis.

"Hey, apa karena jatuh tubuhmu bisa terluka seperti ini? Kau tidak jatuh ke jurang kan?"

"Te..tentu saja tidak! Aku baik-baik saja." Sanggahnya sambil menepis tanganku.

"Aku bawa baju ganti, pakailah. Bajumu keliatannya kotor, berlumur tanah lagi." Aku menuju kursi belakang, di mana tasku tergeletak di sana.

"Ah, tidak. Baju ini terlalu besar untukmu. Hey, bisakah kau melihat ke arah depan dan jangan menengok ke belakang?" Kataku, ambil melepas baju yang kukenakan dan berganti dengan pakaian yang ada di tasku.

"Memngnya kenapa-aaarh!" Teriaknya, menggema keras di dalam mobilku.

"Bisakah kau jangan berteriak?! Aku kan cuma ganti baju." Geramku sambil membenahi baju yang kini kupakai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ganti baju di saat ada gadis di dekatmu, huh?" Belanya sambil memalingkan wajah.

Rona wajah yang menghias di kedua pipinya terlihat manis, melekat di wajah cantiknya. Mungkin aku harus sering-sering membuatnya blushing agar bisa menikmati wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Pakailah. Ukuran baju itu lebih kecil dari yang kupakai sekarang. Kuharap akan pas di badanmu, apalagi warnanya pink." Titahku sambil merangkak kembali ke kursi depan.

"Ini..baju yang kau pakai tadi? Kalo begitu jangan menengok ke belakang, atau nanti aku tidak akan segan menamparmu!" Ancamnya, dengan pipinya yang semakin merona.

"Baik-baik, kalau begitu aku akan memejamkan mataku."

Cordelia's POV

Baju Reiji memang cantik, meski agak kedodoran di tubuhku. Aroma tubuhnya masih melekat di bajunya, sangat harum dan bisa membuatku nyaman.

Aku kembali ke kursi depan, duduk di samping Reiji yang tengah memejamkan matanya/

"Reiji-kun, aku sudah selesai ganti baju." Ucapku,.

Reiji tak meresponku, matanya masih terpejam. Kurasa ia tertidur karena terlalu lama menungguku. Wajahnya yang tengah terlelap selalu bisa menenangkanku. Tapi kurasa, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki wajah itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengingatku lagi.

Aku, telah mencintai Reiji sejak kami menginjak jenjang sekolah dasar dulu. Aku mengutuk kejadian saat orang tuaku meninggal dan aku harus pergi meninggalkan Reiji, tanpa menyatakan perasaanku dulu.

Dan bodohnya aku masih mengharapkannya. Setelah kemunculan Yui di hatinya, kini ia berhasil berpaling ke wanita lain. Ya, mungkin lebih baik daripada aku yang punya hidup menyedihkan. Jika aku bersama Reiji kelak, aku hanya akan membebaninya.

Hujan masih enggan berhenti, dan malam pun mulai menjelang. Rasa penat dan kantuk menjadi racun di tubuhku. Mataku mulai terlelap.

"Aku mencintaimu, Reiji-kun."

End of Cordelia's Pov, back to Reiji's POV

"Reiji-kun, aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"Reiji-kun, jadilah pacarku saja! Aku lebih mencintaimu daripada yang lain!"

Satu persatu gadis mendatangiku dan menyatakan cinta padaku. Ini aneh, aku hanya bisa terbengong di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian ini apaan! Jangan mengganggu Reiji lagi, kalian membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman!" Seru seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Gadis dengan paras yang serupa dengan..Cordelia. Tapi, siapa dia?

"Reiji-kun? Hey bangunlah!

"Apa?"

"Hey, bangun! Kenapa responmu 'apa'?" Tanya Cordelia sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Akhirnya bangun juga! Hey, kurasa kita terlambat bangun. Kelas pasti sudah dimulai sekarang." Ocehnya. Sama saat di mimpiku tadi, dia memang cerewet. Tapi, kenapa aku memimpikaannya?

"Kita tidak usah sekolah hari ini. Kau ini, lihat keadaanmu! Kenapa masih memikirkan kelas saat tubuhmu sedang terluka seperti itu!?" Seruku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang sekarang!"

"Tunggu! Kau tidak boleh ke luar mobil sebelum aku mengobati lukamu!"

"Tapi lukaku kan sudah mengering" "Bagaimana dengan memarmu, sudah diam saja!"

Ia kini terdiam. Kuambil kotak obat yang terpajang di belakang kursiku. Cordelia masih terdiam, bahkan saat aku mengobati memarnya. Padahal aku yakin, rasanya pasti sakit. Apa karna ucapanku ia jadi begini.

"Hey, kalau mau teriak atau semacamnya lakukan saja. Jangan mematung seperti itu." Ucapku lirih sambil memberesi obat-obatan yang telah kugunakan.

"Arigatou, buat semuanya. Karna sudah selesai, aku akan pergi sekarang."

Ia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku. Aku masih menatapnya, bahkan saat ia memasuki pintu rumahnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, sama seperti saat bersama Yui dan Beatrix. Tapi kali ini beda. Tidak seperti dengan Yui yang dihiasi rasa canggung, dan dengan Beatrix yang dihantui rasa gugup. Kali ini aku, merasa sangat nyaman.

"Cordelia, apa artinya ini?"


End file.
